


Memories

by honestlydarkprincess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Derek and Stiles are Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Memories, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlydarkprincess/pseuds/honestlydarkprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While using Derek's laptop, Stiles finds a folder labeled 'Memories'. He's still snooping through it when Derek comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you all like the fluffy lil sterek oneshot! ♡ 
> 
> The original prompt that inspired this story was found on otpprompts.tumblr.com 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Stiles had been trying to use the internet for the past hour to no avail. Derek had assured him the loft had wifi before he had left with the others. They were tracking a new supernatural foe, faes this time, and Stiles was trying to do as much research as possible on them. While they weren’t 100% sure it was a fae, it was the most likely choice. He wasn’t able to help fight with this one, he had taken some blows during their last fight a month ago and was still recovering. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t still try to help his pack. 

Well, unless the fucking wifi actually started to work. Otherwise he really wouldn’t be able to help them. He had checked the connection countless times and it said connected. 

“Goddamnit, it says you’re connected, so fucking act like it!” He grumbled at the laptop. Thankfully no one was here to see him pout; he knew they’d tease him endlessly. 

Ten more minutes passed and Stiles was absolutely ready to give up. The internet wasn’t working and the beastiary was back at his place; which he wasn’t allowed to go get because he was under strict orders from Derek not to leave the loft. 

Now, he could ignore the orders, seeing as he wasn’t a werewolf, so he didn’t have that instinct to obey like the betas did. However, he had his own reasons for listening to Derek. For one, he knew that it would help Derek focus if he knew where Stiles was. Stiles ignored that part of him that longed for Derek to want to protect him because of something more than just wanting to protect the weak, feeble pack human. Secondly, he didn’t particularly feel like becoming fae chow at the moment, so he decided the loft was the safest place. And lastly, well to be honest, Stiles just liked it when Derek told him what to do. 

Stiles was just about to shut the laptop in frustration when he felt his phone buzz. 

New Messages from **Sourwolf**

8:43pm - **Stiles, we found the fae and it’s been dealt with.**   
8:45pm - **Everyone’s going home and I’ll be at the loft in 10.**

“Oh thank god,” Stiles exclaimed, relaxing in his chair. The anxiety he’d been feeling at not being able to get internet access to help the pack melted away at Derek’s words. 

He didn’t bother replying to Derek’s texts, knowing the man wasn’t expecting one. He went about packing all his notebooks in his bag and getting ready to go home. He didn’t really want to leave the loft, but he knew that Derek wouldn’t want him to stay. 

He was just about to close the laptop, when a desktop file, labeled memories, caught his attention. 

“No way…it can’t be.” Stiles breathed. He knew exactly what would be in that file. He also knew that he really shouldn’t open it. It wasn’t his business and Derek had already so graciously lent him his laptop, it would be rude to go snooping. 

Yet…Stiles couldn’t squash his curiosity. He longed to see the pictures, he just wanted to see Derek when he was smiling and happy. He battled himself internally for a few minutes, but ultimately decided to look. 

He bit his lip as he opened the file, not completely sure what he was going to find. After clicking on it, a folder labeled ‘Pictures’ popped up. He clicked on that and a series of photos started to load. 

Stiles let out a gasp, the first photo was of Derek and who Stiles guessed was his mom. Derek only looked to be at most 18 in the picture; smiling wide, bunny teeth on full display. Talia Hale was a beautiful, _beautiful_ woman. Even in just a picture Stiles could almost feel the powerful presence she had. 

He clicked on the next photo and felt his throat close up. In the picture, was _his_ mom, and Talia Hale. He hadn’t known they had been friends. He hadn’t seen a picture of his mom so happy in a while. He could feel himself starting to tear up, so he clicked on the next button, promising himself he’d come back and look at this picture again; he just couldn’t right now. 

This one was of Derek and his sisters. Derek just looked so _happy_. None of the brooding, tortured look that Derek currently sported, even though he wasn’t aware. Stiles had never seen Derek so happy, christ he’d never even seen the man smile for more than 30 seconds. 

He was so engrossed in the photos of Derek and his family that he didn’t hear Derek coming up behind him, until he cleared his throat. Stiles jumped and clutched his heart, “Jesus, Derek! Give a guy some warning next time.” 

“So that you could hide the evidence of looking through my personal files?” Derek teased. Stiles was waiting for him to get mad and yell at him, and he completely deserved it. He shouldn’t have looked at these files, it was a complete breach of trust. 

“Shit, Derek. I’m so sorry. It’s just that they were there- and you know how curious I am. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have looked at your family photos-” Stiles babbled, steadily sending himself into a spiral of panic. Shit. He was so stupid. Derek was going to throw him out and never talk to him again! He was such a private man, and this was totally uncool. 

“Relax, Stiles. I’m not mad.” Derek said, moving to sit down next to him. 

Stiles stared at him disbelievingly, then narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

“Okay, well the real Derek would have thrown me out or threatened to rip out my throat, with his teeth. Who are you and what have you done with my sourwolf?” 

Derek just rolled his eyes and took the laptop from Stiles. Instead of closing the picture folder like Stiles expected him to, he just clicked on the next picture. 

“This was taken the day Laura graduated highschool.” Derek mumbled softly, “Mum had insisted we have a big family barbecue in the back yard. Everything was going well until Uncle Peter set off these fireworks he’d bought. Without telling anyone. You can imagine how that turned out. That’s why he looks so pouty.” Derek explained, getting lost in the memories. 

Stiles listened, staring at Derek fondly. He couldn’t believe Derek was sharing so much, and with him especially. But he wasn’t going to pass this up, so he got comfortable and listened. 

They spent hours like that, Derek going through the pictures and telling Stiles the story behind them. Derek only stopped when he could see Stiles was starting to fall asleep. He checked the time and saw it was late, almost one in the morning. He slid the laptop on the coffee table and slowly stood up, careful not to startle Stiles. 

He stood there for a moment, contemplating what to do. He nodded once and then bent down to pick Stiles up. He carried him up the stairs and gently placed him on his bed. He stroked a hand through Stiles’ hair, savouring the few moments he got, the only few moments he would probably ever get, to be this close to Stiles. He pressed a soft kiss to Stiles’ forehead and then stood back up, grabbing some extra blankets and pillows, and going to set up the couch. He would give anything to be able to sleep in the same bed as Stiles, but he didn’t want to push the boundaries even more than he already had. 

He tried to make himself comfortable on the couch, and usually it was actually quite comfortable; but tonight it just felt lumpy and unsatisfying. Eventually, however, he fell into an uneasy sleep, only comforted by the general proximity of his mate. 

**********

When Stiles woke up, he was in an unfamiliar bed. Seconds later, the memories from last night came flooding back.

Stiles pressed back into the warmth of the bed, _Derek’s_ bed, and let out a content sigh. This is where he wanted to be, all the time. Preferably snuggled up with Derek after a long night of hot sex, and enjoying the post-coital glow. 

‘Down boy’ he told himself; enjoying one last minute of warmth before forcing himself to get out of the bed. He stared at it longingly for a moment but eventually made his way downstairs. 

He looked towards the couch, expecting to see Derek still sleeping, but all that was there were a few discarded blankets and pillows. He looked around in confusion for a moment before the scent of bacon reached him, and he hungrily followed it to the kitchen. 

“Good morning, Stiles.” Derek said, without turning around from the stove. 

“Morning, Derek.” Stiles replied, leaning against the island counter, shamelessly ogling Derek while his back was turned. As he stared, he noticed that something felt different between the two. Usually when Stiles was around Derek he was in a constant state of arousal, with a small dash of fear; an interesting combination that Scott had made the mistake of commenting on; now that was a conversation he’d never forget. 

But now, there was this ease. A sort of, fond familiarity, and trust. Stiles basked in it. 

Derek interrupted his thoughts when he turned around and dished up two plates of eggs, bacon, and toast. He passed Stiles his plate, and Stiles wasted no time in digging in, gracelessly shovelling food in his mouth. Derek rolled his eyes and proceeded to eat his own meal like a normal person. 

Stiles was finished before Derek, not surprising given the rate at which he was eating, and sat there quietly as Derek finished his own food. He wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn’t find the right words. I mean, how do you thank someone for sharing personal, private family memories without it sounding weird. 

Luckily for Stiles, Derek spoke before he got a chance, “Thank you, Stiles.”

That….wasn’t what he had been expecting. 

“Uhh for what?” Stiles blinked, a dumbfounded expression on his face. 

“For letting me ramble on about my family,” Derek said, a shy look on his face. Stiles swore that one day this man would kill him with his adorableness. How does one even be so adorable without intending to be?! It was a question that plagued Stiles any and every time he interacted with Derek. 

Stiles’ dumbfounded expression melted into a soft look, “It was my pleasure.”

There was a moment of easy silence, they just looked at each other with a soft fondness, before Stiles broke it, “You were an adorable teenager by the way. Such cute little bunny teeth.” Stiles giggled. 

Derek flushed and groaned, “Oh, please don’t start. My sisters always gave me so much shit for my teeth.” 

Stiles hesitated for a moment, worried that he’d brought up too many memories with his light teasing, but then he saw the mischievous twinkle in Derek’s eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Your sisters sound amazing, I think I would have really gotten along with them.” Stiles said.

“I think so too,” Derek mumbled, “My mom would have loved you.”

“Really?!” Stiles gasped, knowing that was high praise and unable to stop the warmth that flooded through him. 

“Yeah, she’d have congratulated me on choosing such a strong mate, to be honest.” Derek said, before taking a sip of his coffee. He seemed to be unaware of what he had just said, and looked at Stiles in confusion when he made a squeaking sound. 

“M-Mate?” Stiles whispered, hope leaking into his voice. Man, he really hoped Derek meant what he thought he meant. 

“Shit. Fuck, you weren’t supposed to know. I’m sorry, Stiles,” Derek rushed out, a sinking feeling in his gut. Everything had been going so well, and he just had to go and ruin it, didn’t he. “I promise it doesn’t mean that you have to be with me. We can just ignore it and pretend I never said anything! I’m sorr-” 

Derek was cut off as Stiles leaned over and pressed his lips to Derek’s. He froze, before coming to his senses and he kissed back. Derek’s eyes were still closed as Stiles pulled away, and he immediately licked his lips, trying to savour the taste. 

“Derek, am I your mate?” Stiles asked, seriously. 

Despite what had just happened, Derek still answered nervously, “Yes.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♡ 
> 
> Reviews? :D


End file.
